Rescue! OC Application
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki have all fallen victim to madness, leaving a broke Stein, Crona, Spirit, and Kid. Now a new generation of meisters and weapons must break madness's hold. OC application, story to come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, while I'm new to the Soul Eater Archive, I've been a big fan of Soul Eater for a pretty good time now. I first saw the anime version last year and have re-watched it twice. This story is going to take part after after the anime ended and is gonna have some of the manga's aspects, such as Lord Shinigami dying and Kid taking over in his place. The main plot is that Asura never truly died and that Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki have all succumbed to the affects of the madness and now a new generation of meisters and weapons must find them and break the madness' hold upon them. Below is the application I want used. Feel free to either place it in the reviews or PM me.**

**Name: William Cohen**

**Aliases or nicknames: WC, Bill, Billy, Lone Ranger (jokingly by Makayla)**

**Meister/Weapon type: Gun Meister**

**Specialty: Soul Wavelength duplication **

**Special techniques: **

**Hunting Party - Creates 3 exact clones that follow William's exact moves to create a multiple hit strike.**

**Firing Squad - Creates a ring of clones around an opponent that exactly mirror his movements. Used to execute an opponent (i.e. finishing move)**

**Puppet Master - Creates 5-50 clones able to be controlled by William. Leaves the original William vulnerable and unable to move.**

**Soul Purge: Similar to Stein's technique, Williams slightly differs in that his is a tad weaker.**

**Resonance Technique: Fullbore Execution - Creates 2 clones and transforms Makayla into a .50 caliber Boys MK.1 Anti-Tank rifle. Can only be performed at a complete stop. Typically preceded by Williams's version of the Miranda Rights and a short execution speech.**

**Attitude: William is stiff, straightforward person. He tries to accomplish every mission with precision and accuracy. Around friends he is slightly laid back and uses jokes often. Typically very sarcastic in nature, he will often make quips against opponents to throw off their concentration while he strategizes. He also believes himself to be Death's executioner and that it is his duty to rid the world of any souls that would pose a threat to the forces of Good.**

**Appearance: William is tall (around 5'11") and has a heavyset build Caucasian male. Despite this he can move quite agilely when in combat, able to spin and run quickly. He is quite strong, able to hold steady no matter how much he fires Makayla.**

**Clothing style: His clothes resemble that of an old west gunslinger. He typically wears a black button down dress shirt and dark jeans. He also wears a black leather vest. Additionally, he typically wears a black cowboy hat with accents showing two shotguns crossed.**

**Personal Limitations (aka Weaknesses): he is very susceptible to madness as he tends to store away all of his anger and aggression. He also can become weak after prolonged use of his duplication techniques or his Soul Purge technique**

**Song that best describes him/her? Starset - My Demons**

**Battle Theme (if you don't have one, just say Kreig from the OST): Chaotica - Unstable / The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

**Name: Makayla Caldwell **

**Aliases: MC, Kayla, Kay, Shorty, and Shooter (both by William)**

**Meister/Weapon Type: Weapon in the form of 2 all black Remington Versa Max shotgun with a pistol grip and no stock.**

**Specialty: N/A**

**Special Techniques: N/A (neither this nor the previous apply to weapons)**

**Attitude: Makayla acts very bubbly and happy with an easy going personality. However, she tends to be more level-headed in battle. She has an unbreakable devotion to William and will protect him at all costs. She tends to hang over him and always be in physical contact with him, seeing as how it makes her feel most comfortable and safe. She also is able to bring William back to reality whenever he starts to lose his sanity.**

**Appearance: Makayla is a short, petite girl of African decent. Her hair is shoulder length, straightened, with white ends. She has the build of a gymnast or athlete and is very agile. **

**Clothing Style: She tends to wear dark clothing, similar to William. She wears very little makeup and also wears glasses, though not when in weapon form. **

**Personal Limitations: Makayla's faults stem mainly from her devotion to William. It can blind her when she feels the need to protect him and makes her overreact. Also, she doesn't trust anyone very easily, making William one of the only people she can truly pair with.**

**Song that best describes him/her: Shamen's Harvest - Broken Dreams**

**Battle Theme: Chaotica - Unstable / The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ok, so I made another just cause I can. Still accepting applications as I have hardly any. Also, NO MORE WITCHES, I have chosen to only keep one of the two I got an application for and will NOT accept any more./span/div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Name: Marnika Stimagediv  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Aliases (Nicknames): Nikadiv  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"MeisterWeapon Type: Weapon - Modified Calvary Saber without a hand loop (only a flat guard, similar to a katana)/div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Specialty: Medicine and First aid div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Special Techniques: div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Unnamed - Marnika can pair with both William and Makayla as one team, appearing as two blades extending below Makayla's magazine tubes and ending 4 inches beyond her muzzle.div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Twin Sword - When wielded by William, her wavelength is mirrored into William's left hand while the original stays in his right hand. div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Soul Resonance: Earth Shaker - Her form changes into a Norse Broadsword (same kind as Ragnorok's original form) and when swung, creates a trail of energy similar to when Soul and Maka first used the Witch Hunter.div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Attitude: Marnika is very upbeat and fun loving, preferring to joke around over being overly serious for any length of time. When she does any kind of first aid or medical work, she becomes focused will often block out everyone other than her and her patient. div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Appearance: Marnika is a short, brown skinned black girl with an hourglass figure. Also, she has hair that stretches just below her shoulder blades with red ends. She is very flexible and lithe.div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Clothing Style: Her clothing style is spontaneous, never sticking to one pattern. She loves to wear bright colors and isn't afraid to show some of her body.div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Personal Limitations: Marnika can be very headstrong and once she decides something, there is no changing her mind. She also has a tendency to think she knows everything, and usually clashes with William over differing ideals.div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Song that describes himher: From the Heart - Fade/div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Battle theme: By the Way - Theory of a Deadman  Turn Down For What - Lil Jon/div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Also, I forgot to add something's about William. For one, he smokes (like most people in animes) and his preferred mode of transportation is his all black '70 Shelby Cobra KR (similar to how Kid has Beelzebub and Justin has...well anything he needs apparently). Also, while him and Makayla aren't dating, they act like it alot (I.e. holding hands, her sitting in his lap, etc). And also, Marnika and William dated and were partners in the past, so Makayla sometimes feels uneasy around Marnika.div 


End file.
